Mowing and cutting machines in current use for both home lawns and farm crops, operated by hand or power-driven, are well known and widely used. Whether it is a typical hand lawn mower, with its horizontal rollers carrying long spirally-mounted blades, or a standard disk-type mowing machine powered by a diesel engine which rapidly rotates a two-foot-long blade, all these mowers carry their cutting blades close to the ground and are vulnerable to frequent blade dulling or damage from stones or other hard objects encountered. As a consequence, either inefficient uneven mowing, tough growths being left behind and tender grass being sheared and mangled rather than cut, or high maintenance costs for sharpening or replacement result. Other shortcomings in driven mowers are that they are largely powered excessively for the work to bo done, creating energy waste along with noise and air pollution.
To overcome these deficiencies in the prior art, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an efficient inexpensive apparatus for mowing, cutting, trimming and removing various plant growths. Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus useful in pulling out by the roots not only underground crops but also undesirable undergrowth, weeds and even underwater algae. Still another object of this invention is to provide a plant reaper and lawn mower of simple structure, easy to operate and maintain and with comparatively little or no noise or air pollution.